Shattered
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Through the ups and downs they both know they will always have each others back even if things start to shatter. "El, is it wrong for me to want those things? To have a family and be loved. Do I deserve it?" EO
1. Ice Cream

_**A/N: New story! There's gonna be a lot of unanswered questions in this first chapter, but you'll find out in later chapters.**_

_**Also, Maureen, Kathleen, and Eli doesn't exist. Lizzie and Dickie are ten years old. Elliot isn't married. Enjoy! Btw, It will be an EO story.  
**_

**Shattered**

**Chapter 1: Ice Cream  
**

Elliot paced the hallway, not yet ready to go into the room. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't handle this. Not now. Not ever. This wasn't suppose to be happening but unfortunately it was. He wanted to scream and yell, punch things and let out his anger, but he mostly wanted to cry. Finally, he went into the room.

"Daddy?" Lizzie whispered lying in the hospital bed.

"Yeah?" Elliot responded taking a seat next to her bed and taking notice of the cast around her arm, the stitches on the left side of her face, and the multiple scrapes and cuts on her face.

"I don't want you to die." Lizzie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Honey, I'm not going to."

"But I heard it all."

"Heard what?"

"What she said."

"Who?" Elliot said confusingly. When she didn't answer, he became concerned. "Lizzie, tell me."

"I can't!" She sobbed into her hands.

Elliot took her hands into his to comfort her and get her attention. "Lizzie, tell me what's going on. I promise you nothing's going to happen to me."

"But what about Olivia?"

"What about her?"

"Daddy, she's in danger."

**9 Months Earlier **

"Daddy can we get ice cream? Please?" 10 year olds Lizzie and Dickie pleaded standing in front of the ice cream shop.

Elliot smirked at his son and daughter. "Liv what do you think? Should we get ice cream?" Elliot asked turning his attention to his partner.

"Since you're paying, definitely." She smiled.

"Fine," Elliot mumbled giving in, "but everyone only gets one scoop." Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet not noticing that his phone fell from his jacket and landed into the grass.

"Excuse me." The man said picking up the cell phone that landed in the grass. "I think you dropped this." He said addressing Elliot.

Elliot checked his jacket pocket to make sure it was his. Realizing it was, "Thanks." Elliot said taking the cell phone and giving a small smile of gratitude. The man smiled back and continued on his way. "Let's go." Elliot said to his kids and Olivia as they went into the shop.

The four sat at the table eating their ice cream with Lizzie and Olivia sitting next to each other and the boys sitting across from them.

"Mmm." Olivia moaned closing her eyes as the cool treat slid down her throat. Elliot reached over and scooped up some of her ice cream before she noticed.

"Rocky Road ice cream Liv?" Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"Ya know, you could have just asked instead of just stealing some." Olivia said smiling. Elliot smiled back realizing nothing gets passed Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "Olivia, can I have a taste of your ice cream?" Lizzie questioned.

Olivia smiled down at her. "Sure kiddo." She pushed the treat towards her and Lizzie dove in. Olivia watched the smile of delight spread across her face as she took a bite. "Like?" Lizzie nodded her head still eating it.

"Trade?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia looked over at Lizzie's cookies and cream ice cream and realized that it was almost gone. It wasn't really a fair trade since Olivia's ice cream was almost full, but she didn't mind. "Sure."

"Lizzie…" Elliot started but Olivia interrupted.

"El, it's ok." Olivia offered a small smile that quite didn't reach her eyes. Elliot stared at her for a minute and took in the sadness that lingered in her eyes that she tried to cover with a look of joy.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." Olivia avoided eye contact with him and Elliot knew something was really wrong. Olivia sensing it sighed. Looking at his children, she looked back up at him. "Later." She whispered and Elliot understood that she didn't want to talk about it in front of his children so he nodded.

"Dad can we go to the arcade after this?" Dickie asked finishing his ice cream. Elliot looked up at Olivia to see if she didn't mind. She smiled at him and Elliot knew it was ok.

"Sure." Getting up from their seats, they threw away their trash and headed for the arcade.

"Olivia where do babies come from?" Lizzie asking standing between her and her father with Dickie on the other side of Olivia.

"Um….I….well…" Olivia stuttered not sure what to say. "Why don't you ask your dad, I'm sure he knows." She said directing Lizzie's question to her father.

"Daddy?" Lizzie looked up at him.

"Well, when two people love each other very much they…they…" Elliot looked at Olivia for help.

"They get married and on their honeymoon a baby pops into the woman's tummy." Olivia finished.

Lizzie thought it over for a minute. "Ok." She finally said. Elliot looked at Olivia and mouthed "thanks". She nodded. "Olivia, don't you like kids." Lizzie asked.

Olivia's eyes softened and Elliot saw she had the same look from earlier. "I love kids." She replied

"Don't you want a baby of your own?" Olivia looked a way and that's when Elliot realized what's wrong with her.

"Yea, I do." Olivia said and then smiled. "But if it's a boy and acts anything like your brother I might have to give him back." She said teasing Dickie to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Dickie said not the least bit offended, but pouting as if he was hurt by the comment.

"Aww I'm sorry." Olivia said kissing him on the top of his head. "Better?" She asked seeing a blush creep onto his face so he nodded and took his hand in hers. She smiled down at him and looked over at Elliot to see him smiling and shaking his head at his love sick kid.

_**A/N: Wanted to write more, but I have some things to do first. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**_


	2. Olivia

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is done and ready to be read! Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 2: Olivia**

Walking into the arcade the twins started to run off before their father's voice stopped them. "Don't run off anywhere I can't see you."

"Ok." They said in unison.

"El, your kids are great." Olivia said taking a seat at a table and staring at the twins as they play a racing game.

Elliot took the seat across from her. "Yeah, they are, but I don't know what I would have done without you."

"El…" Olivia started to protest.

"Liv, seriously. If you weren't there for them and me when Kathy bailed, I don't know how we would have made it." He said as he laid a hand on top of hers.

"You would have managed."

"For the last three years you have been a mother to them and they love you." Elliot has been a single father for the last 3 years since Kathy left. She just left a note that said 'wait for me' and hasn't returned since. Two weeks after she left, he received divorce papers and the mail and that's when he realized that it was really over. Since then, Olivia's been there for him and his kids since the beginning, even before Kathy left.

Olivia's eyes started to water up. "I love them too."

"I know." Elliot smiled. "And that's why I have these." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out some papers and placed them in front of Olivia.

"El…adoption papers?" Olivia whispered picking up the papers and reading them.

He nodded his head. "I want you to adopt Lizzie and Dickie."

"El, I can't…"

"Yes you can. If anything was to happen to me, I want to know that my kids are with someone they love and trust."

"Elliot, is there something you're not telling me?" Olivia asked worriedly.

Elliot smiled at her to reassure her that everything was ok. "Liv, everything is fine."

Olivia stared at him with puffy red eyes. "Can I think about it first?"

"Sure."

They sat in comfortable silence. Olivia watching the twins as Elliot studied her. Something was bothering her big time. She looked tired and worn out, but there was mostly hurt etched on to her face.

"Liv, you want to talk about it?" Elliot questioned breaking the silence.

She turned and directed her attention to him. "Talk about what?"

"What's bothering you?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead to get rid of the tension. "I'm fine Elliot." She smiled but it was a phony smile and Elliot saw right through it.

"Olivia…"Elliot said firmly

"Just drop it Elliot…please." She pleaded. Something was definitely wrong.

"Liv…what is it?" Concern etched on his face.

"I…" She started as tears welled up in her eyes. "Excuse me." She whispered as she raced off to the bathroom.

"Olivia…" Elliot said standing up as the twins rushed over to them.

"Dad, what's wrong with Olivia?" Dickie inquired.

"I'm not sure." He replied looking at the two. "Lizzie, can you go check on Olivia?" He asked. He would have done it himself but he didn't want to leave the twins by themselves and he didn't want to scare anyone that was in the girls' bathroom.

"Ok." She replied as she went to the bathroom. "Olivia." She said cracking the bathroom door open.

"Ugh." Olivia moaned. "In here Lizzie."

Lizzie walked over to the stall where Olivia was. "Olivia are you ok?" She asked taking notice of the brunette sitting on the floor with her head and her hands.

Olivia lifted her head and gave a slight smile at the young child. She held out her hand and Lizzie grabbed it and then was pulled down onto Olivia's lap.

"Daddy's worried about you." Lizzie said.

"Your dad worries too much."

"It's only because he loves you. We all do."

"I love you guys too." Olivia whispered kissing her on top of her head. "Come on before your dad worries even more." Walking out the bathroom in hand with Lizzie, Olivia spotted Elliot and Dickie sitting at the table waiting for them.

"You ok?" Elliot asked rising from his chair.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine Elliot." She smiled. Elliot smiled back realizing that for now, she was fine.

"Ok, let's go home."

_**A/N: Comments? Reviews? Please?**_


	3. Opening Up

_**A/N: Woot! Chapter 3! Stayed up all night working on this, but since I'm really enjoying this story I don't mind. Now, to start chapter 4 while you read this. :)  
**_

**Chapter 3: Opening Up**

The walk to the car was quiet as was the drive back to Elliot's house. Lizzie was sleep in the back seat and Dickie was on the verge of falling asleep with his head bobbing back and forth. Olivia had her eyes closed and her head against the cool window of the passenger's seat. Elliot knew she wasn't sleeping, but he also knew that she wasn't in the mood to talk so he kept quiet.

Olivia was in her own dreamland, not aware of what was going on around her. She was tired and needed sleep. A nice hot bath sounded good to her right now. Opening her eyes, she realized this wasn't her way to her apartment. "El, where are we going?"

"You just now noticed?" He smirked, took her long enough. "We're going to my apartment."

"Elliot, I just want to go home and sleep."

"Liv, I was gonna make dinner for all of us."

"But…" She protested.

"Please." He pleaded not yet ready to see her go. "You can take a nap on my bed."

"El…" She started but then saw the disappointed look in his face and agreed. "Ok." She sat there for a minute just to think. "Ya know, I never knew you could cook." She broke into a smile.

He smiled back at her. "I can cook way better than you are Ms. Pancakes are suppose to be black." He smirked referring to the incident last week when she was trying to make pancakes for him and the twins.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault, you distracted me." She replied remembering that Elliot had got flour on her nose and then she threw flour at his face. The next thing she knew, they were having a flour fight and the pancakes were burning.

"You shouldn't have threw flour at me."

"You got it on my nose."

"Yes, but mines was actually by mistake. You did yours on purpose." He growled.

"Aw, you're still mad because you had to eat burnt pancakes." Olivia smiled trying not to laugh.

"Liv, not enough syrup in the world could have got rid of that burnt taste."

"I told you not to eat them."

"Yea yea I know. You can make it up to me though."

Olivia stared at him for a second to see if he was up to something. Obviously he was. "How?"

He grinned. "Tonight after your nap you can help me cook."

"El, I'm not that great of a cook."

"I know, I'll teach you." He said as he pulled into a parking space. "Help me get the twins." He said not really asking since he knew that she would help him regardless. That's just the kind of person she is.

Olivia carried Lizzie as Elliot carried Dickie. They were kind of too old for being carried, but since they were sleeping, they didn't want to wake them. Once inside the apartment Elliot went to Dickie's room and deposited him on his bed and covered him up. Olivia did the same with Lizzie and met Elliot in the hallway.

"You can go take your nap." Elliot said gesturing towards his room.

"You look tired yourself." Olivia said taking in the tiredness in his eyes. "Come lay with me." When he didn't budge she sighed. "El I don't bite." She grinned. "Not much."

He smirked and followed her to his bedroom.

Laying next to the alarm clock, Elliot set it for 6 which gave him and Olivia 2 hours to rest. Glancing over at Olivia, he saw she was just staring at the ceiling. "Liv…"

"El…" She said turning to face him. "I envy your family."

"Olivia, what are you talking about?"

"I never had a family before. It was always just me and my mom, but mostly just me. I didn't have the love and laughter like you do with the twins. I use to always think that I wasn't good enough for my mother, and maybe I wasn't." Pausing, she stopped to think. Elliot knew she wasn't done venting so he kept quiet. "El, is it wrong for me to want those things? To have a family and be loved. Do I deserve it?" She finished.

"Olivia…" Elliot said softening at the tears in her eyes. "It's never wrong to want those things. You of all people deserve it more than anyone that I know." Elliot said squeezing her hand. Knowing that she wanted to feel loved at the moment, he turned her around so that she was facing the opposite way and pulled her close so that her back was to his chest and his hand rested around her waist, with his hand still in contact with hers. "It may not be much, but you have the twins and me. You'll always have me." Elliot spoke softly as he gently kissed her neck.

Neither spoke. They sat in comfortable silence. Elliot enjoyed holding her this close, in his arms. It felt perfect and…natural.

"El?" Olivia gently spoke, running her fingers up and down Elliot's arm, enjoying being held.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Olivia whispered as a tear fell on Elliot's arm.

Elliot pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "I'm here for you Liv, rest." He said as she fell into a light slumber and him following along.

_**A/N: R&R Please!**_


	4. Heat

_**A/N: Been updating this story every day so far, not getting as many reviews as i would like though, and that makes me lose inspiration. :(**_

_**Some EO smut for you guys :)**_  
__

**Chapter 4: Heat**

Elliot turned over and hit the snooze button again. It was now 6:15. He should be getting up and starting dinner, but he didn't want to get up just yet. He rewrapped his arms around the gorgeous brunette that lay in his arms. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her yet. Since he didn't want to wake her, he tried to extract himself quietly. Pulling his arm from her grasp he thought he was through when she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He smiled down at her. "Liv." He said gently.

"El." She challenged smirking.

"You faker. You've been up this whole time?" He said smiling.

"Mmmhmmm." She said with her eyes closed but now running her fingers up and down his bare arm like she did before.

"We have to go start dinner."

"Just five more minutes." She whined.

Elliot laughed at her. "You're adorable when you whine."

"No I'm not." She whined some more which caused Elliot to chuckle.

"Who knew you were a whiner. Wait until I tell our co-workers." That earned him an elbow in his stomach. "Liv, I was kidding."

"You better be." She growled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good." She responded as she turned around to face him, his hands settling on her back. "We should go start dinner now."

"Yeah." He agreed, but neither of them moved. They sat there staring at each other.

"El…" Olivia whispered and Elliot's eyes darted to her lips. She licked her lips slowly in a nervous reaction.

Her lips were plump and so damn wet. Elliot groaned in agony. He lowered his head and caught her lips in a heating kiss. At first, Olivia didn't register what was happening until he nibbled on the bottom of her lip. She opened up to him and he took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss a little more. He pulled her closer and rolled over a little so that she was underneath him and he was hovering above her. Her arms rested around his neck and his arms rested on the sides of her so he wouldn't crush her. He tasted like a hint of Vanilla from the ice cream he had earlier, but also another taste that was just pure…Elliot. She moaned in his mouth wanting more…needing more. Sensing it, he began to deepen the kiss more when his bedroom door burst open. Releasing her lips with a groan of denial he sent a silent apology through his eyes, she smiled at him understanding.

Elliot looked over his shoulders to see the twins arguing. Lucky that they were oblivious to what was just happening in front of them, Elliot rolled off of Olivia to sit on the edge of his side of the bed. "Guys!" Elliot barked at the twins, they quit their bickering and looked up at their father. "What's the problem?" Elliot sighed.

"Dad, she pulled the plug on my x-box while I was playing it." Dickie said.

"We'll he broke my Barbie doll." Lizzie said defending herself and showing her dad the head of her Barbie doll in one hand and the body in the other.

"Dickie, don't mess with your sister's Barbie dolls, and Lizzie don't pull the plug on your brother. I'll by you a new Barbie doll tomorrow. Now, well you please stop fighting and go play while I start dinner."

"Daddy, can I go next door and play with Abby?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Me too?" Dickie questioned wanting to play with Abby's twin brother Ricky. They were all the same age except Dickie and Lizzie were a couple of months older.

"Sure, but be back in an hour for dinner." Elliot replied as he watched the twins run out the bedroom and then heard the front door close.

"You're a great father." Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the back.

"Thanks." He kissed her bare arm. "You'll be a great mother someday." Sensing the atmosphere change, Elliot turned around to see Olivia pull her arms to herself, and the pain look on her face. "Olivia what is?"

"Nothing." She replied as she got over the bed and headed for the door. "Let's go start dinner."

"Liv…" Elliot started but she was already out the door. Sighing, he got up from the bed and headed her direction.

Upon entering the kitchen, Elliot started pulling out pots and pans and other necessities he need.

"What are you making?" Olivia asked from her stool watching him pull out pasta from the cabinet.

"_We _are making Spaghetti Pizza." Elliot put emphasis on 'we' smiling at her knowing that she was trying to get out of cooking. She smiled back at him knowing that he was too smart to be tricked. "Now get over and help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fill this up with water about three quarters of the way." Elliot handed her a pot and she did as she was told as Elliot continued pulling out ingredients. Once she finished putting water in the pot she carried it to the stove accidentally spilling some water on the floor. Elliot turned on the stove so the water will boil and placed a pan on the stove. Handing Olivia the meat, he told her to open it and place it in the pan and then break up the meat with the wooden spoon. "Can you get the three cheeses and pepperoni out of the fridge for me?" Elliot asked reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the sauce for the pasta.

"Sure." Walking past the stove, she forgot about the water spill and went slipping on it. "Ah!" She shrieked falling backwards when a set of hands grabbed her from the waist and kept her on her toes.

"Clumsy." He chuckled still holding her up.

"El, it's not funny." She said seeing the amusement dance in his eyes. "And you can let me go now."

"I could, or I could do this." He said as he turned her around and crushed his lips to hers. "Olivia…" He said warningly when she didn't respond.

She smirked against his lips enjoying torturing him. "Yes Elliot?" She asked innocently.

He growled. Picking her up, he placed her on the counter and starting kissing her on the neck. Passing a certain spot, her breathing quickened and he nibbled at the exact spot and received a moan from her. He smiled against her neck continuing torturing her or was he the one being tortured? From the moans that were coming out her mouth he'd say he was being tortured just as much if not more. Her moans were giving him a hard on. "Liv…" He said huskily against her neck.

"Yea…" She replied breathing hard.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Ok."

"Will you…" He said nibbling harder on her neck. "Will you grain the cheese while I cook the meat?" He grinned pulling back from her and seeing the confused look on her face.

Well that's an interesting thing to associate sex with, she thought. Realizing that he wasn't talking about sex, she remembered that they were suppose to be cooking. Looking at him, she saw that he knew exactly what she was thinking from the smirk on his face. "You're a cruel person Elliot Stabler." She replied taking Elliot's hand as he helped her from off the counter and they continued to cook.

_**A/N:Review?**_


	5. Forever

_**A/N: I'm loving this story, who's with me? lol This chapter is kind of emotional but hope you enjoy. :)  
**_

**Chapter 5: Forever**

After dinner was over they decided to watch a movie. Sitting on the couch, Elliot was on one end and Olivia was on the other end with the twins sitting between them. Olivia wasn't really into watching The Lion King at the moment. She was too busy thinking about the kiss she and Elliot shared, and all the flirting. She didn't know what they were now, they were partners, and best friends, but did he want more? Did she? Of course she wanted more but that would only complicate things. Glancing over at Elliot she saw his eyes glued to the TV, but there was a blank expression, so of course he wasn't watching it.

Sensing her looking at him, he glanced her way, but she quickly averted her gaze to the twins that were now sleeping. Sighing, he picked up the TV remote and shut the movie off. "Help me get the twins to their bed?" He softly asked.

"Sure." She replied following Elliot's lead and picking up Lizzie to take her to her room. Laying Lizzie in her bed she took a minute to just stare at the young child. Her eyes started to well up wishing that someday this could be her, a mother. "I love you Lizzie." She choked out kissing her on the forehead. Turning towards the door she saw Elliot leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Olivia…" He spoke tenderly. Seeing her eyes tear up more he crossed the room in one swift motion and pulled her into a hug. Feeling her sobs shake her body he swept her off her feet and carried her to the living room. Sitting down, he kept her situated in his lap as he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back and whispered loving words to calm her down.

Once she stopped crying she lifted her head from his shoulder and saw the stain on his shirt from her tears. "Sorry." She whispered turning her head away.

"Don't do that." Elliot said taking her chin in his hand and gently turning it towards him so her gaze was locked on his. "Liv, it's ok to cry." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder again. "Is that why the case we were working on was getting to?" Elliot asked. The last case they worked on dealt with a 6 year-old girl who was raped. Her mom tried to sell her for drugs and no one wanted her. Except Olivia. She stayed up countless nights in the cribs watching her sleep as her co-workers looked for the man who raped the little girl. In the end, the little girl was killed when she was released to child services and someone in a drive-by shot her walking out the precinct. Of course they found the rapist and killer, but that didn't make it any less painful for Olivia.

"El…I was gonna adopt her." Olivia whispered.

"I know." He remembered seeing the adoption papers on her desk, which had gave him the idea for her to adopt Lizzie and Dickie. He knew she loved them both and would always be there for them.

"El…I want a child of my own."

"You will."

"Elliot." She sighed. "I'm 32 and single. It kinda takes too people to create a child."

"I can help with that." Elliot grinned

She chuckled. He was such a guy. Softening, she spoke quietly. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Elliot replied still rubbing her back up and down.

"Of becoming like my mother."

"Liv, you're nothing like you're mother. You have such a big heart. You're amazing with kids. Especially mine. Sometimes I wish you were the mother of my children, you minus well be since you treat them like your own and they love you. You're also stunning, you have a great smile, and your laugh can light up the whole room. You're smart, caring, and loving. When the time comes you'll be an incredible mother, whether you have a child of your own or adopt. Either way, I'll always be there for you. Always." Elliot finished kissing her on the cheek and causing a blush to creep on her face. Elliot smiled softly at her. "Liv…stay…with me?"

Olivia sighed. "Elliot what are we doing?" She asked referring to their new found relationship.

"Liv I'm not really good at this kind of thing. But I care for you a lot. You mean the world to me and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I wouldn't want to. I'm not very good at relationships, but I want you in my life, more than friends. I want to be the one to hold you when you feel the need to be held; I want to kiss you when I want to; I want to be the one to help you through your pain; I want to make you happy. I want to wake up every morning knowing that you're by my side, and fall asleep every night knowing that you're safe and with me. I want to be able to make love to you and I want to give you the baby that you so desperately want and deserve." Elliot's eyes started to tear up from his emotions. "Liv…I love you and I'm afraid that someone better than me will come and sweep you off your feet. I want to be the one to do that. I want to be there for you no matter what happens." He finished with tears falling freely from his eyes.

"El," Olivia sobbed. "You're the only man for me, the only one that I always wanted. I never want to lose you. I want to be with you. You're my everything. My heart. My soul. My love. I want to see your smile every morning when I wake up; I want to fall asleep in your arms every night. I want to share my happiness and love with you. I want to help you take care of Lizzie and Dickie and any other children that may come along the way. I want you because I love you and don't want to walk this planet without you." With that said, she crushed her lips to his and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt for him.

"Liv…" Elliot broke the kiss breathing hard. "Will you…stay…with me?" He asked again.

"Yes." She whispered knowing that it meant so much more than staying the night and being with him.

It meant…forever.

**The End.**

_**A/N: Ha ha, I'm just kidding. This story is too good to end. I cried towards the end, but I'm not sure if it's because I was listening to sad music while writing it. lol. R&R Pwease!**_


	6. Case

**_A/N: It's been about a week since I updated, so I thought it was time to update again. Hope you like. :)_**

**Chapter 6: Case**

Waking up, Olivia felt energized and happy. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at the man of her dreams still sleeping. Lightly kissing him on the lips, she moved to get up when the arms around her tightened its grip.

"Where you going?" Elliot mumbled still half way asleep with his eyes closed.

"El, I have to use the bathroom."

"Can't you hold it for a few more minutes?" He asked not wanting to lose the comfort of holding her. Hearing her laugh at him, he opened his eyes and she was rewarded with cloudy blue eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You're adorable." She smiled at him. "And I really have to go pee." Chuckling, he released his hold on her to let her take car of her business.

Walking out of the bathroom, Olivia checked the clock to see it was 8 in the morning. "I'm gonna go start a pot of coffee."

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower." Elliot said fully awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Meet you downstairs." She replied and headed out the bedroom.

Entering the kitchen she started making coffee for Elliot. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker anymore, so she wasn't going to have any. Reaching into the cabinet for the coffee, she knocked down a box. Upon picking it up, she noticed it was tea bags. Smiling at the thought of Elliot knowing her so well, she finished making coffee and her tea.

"Shower's free." Elliot announced entering the kitchen.

Facing Elliot, Olivia handed him the cup of coffee. "I didn't know you drank tea."

"Thanks and I don't, but I know you do." He smiled and received a smile of gratitude from her. "I'll cook breakfast while you shower. I placed your bag on the toilet seat."

"Thanks." Olivia called over her shoulder as she headed for the shower.

Pulling out the ingredients to make eggs and bacon, Elliot saw the twins enter the kitchen and take a seat on the stools. "Morning guys."

"Morning." They both mumbled still a little sleepy.

Elliot smiled at his kids. He loved them more than anything. "What's the plan for today?"

"Can we go to the movies?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah, we want to see despicable me." Lizzie piped in.

"Sure." Elliot smiled.

"Can Amy and Ricky come too?" Lizzie inquired.

"If their parents say yes then sure."

"Ok, but we have to go early because they have to go to their grandma's at noon." Lizzie replied munching on a piece of bacon from the plate that her dad handed her.

"Well, you guys eat and shower and then we'll leave." Elliot said.

"Where we going?" Olivia questioned stepping into the kitchen with a towel around her hair. "Morning Lizzie, morning Dickie."

"Morning Olivia." They replied in unison.

"We're going to the movies." Elliot answered her question. Stepping in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come with?"

She smiled. "Of course." Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot slowly inched his lips towards her when he remembered his kids were right there. Catching on, Olivia broke the embrace and separated from him. Turning her gaze to the twins, she saw them both staring at them.

"Dad, are you two dating?" Dickie wanted to know.

Elliot sighed. "As of yesterday, we are. Are you two ok with that?" Elliot could see Olivia fidgeting in his peripheral view. Knowing that she wanted his kids to be ok with it, he gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance.

"I'm ok with it." Dickie replied.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled. "I don't mind."

Elliot smiled at his two loving children. "Thanks guys, now let's eat so we can go."

* * *

The four kids were sitting in a booth at McDonalds, eating and talking about the movie they just saw. Elliot and Olivia were sitting across from them munching on their food and having small talk.

"El, you know they're going to break us up when they find out." Olivia whispered referring to their job.

"Liv, we're their best detectives, they wouldn't break us up."

Olivia snorted. "Elliot, IAB has been looking for ways to split us up, and this is giving it to them. I think we should keep 'us' a secret." Olivia quietly said.

Elliot looked hurt. "Liv, if you don't want to be with me-" Olivia interrupted.

"El, of course I want to be with you, but maybe it's best if we lay low. When we're ready we'll tell Cragen and our co-workers. For now though, we can prove that we can work together without our personal lives getting involved and maybe Cragen will let us stay partners. I don't want to lose you as a partner." Olivia whispered the ending.

Elliot knew Olivia was right. IAB would have a field day with this and would force the pair to trade partners, or worse, transfer. "Ok, well tell them whenever you're ready." Elliot conceded.

"You mean us?"

"Liv, I'm ready. Yeah they might split us up but at the end of the day, I get to be with you." Elliot whispered. Stretching out his hand, he swiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Liv, honey, don't cry."

Olivia gave him a watery smile. "You know you're amazing right?"

"Only because I have a gorgeous woman by my side including my kids." Elliot smiled softly. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch cuddling, while the twins set in front of them playing a board game, when Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler…uh huh…yea…ok we'll be right there." Sighing, Elliot hung up the phone. "Cragen needs us; we have to finish up our DD5's by tomorrow."

"Oh." Olivia responded sadly.

"I know." Elliot kissed her on the head. "I don't want to go in any more than you do."

"Daddy, you guys are leaving?" Lizzie questioned.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls. I'm gonna go see if Krissy can baby-sit." Elliot said referring one of his neighbor's kids. She baby-sat for him all the time and she was a good kid.

"Olivia, when will you be back?" Lizzie asked as her father walked out the door.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but we'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Ok."

Elliot walked back in the apartment with Krissy right behind him. "Liv you ready?" Elliot asked grabbing his gun and badge.

"Yup."

"Thanks again Krissy, I know it's last minute." Elliot said.

"It's Mr. Stabler. I enjoy hanging with the twins." She smiled.

Elliot gave her a small smile. "Ok, Liv, let's go."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were the only ones in the precinct, besides, both still doing paperwork at their desks. Looking up at the clock, Olivia saw that is was already 6:30. Sighing, she stood up and stretched her muscles.

"Tired?" Elliot asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, I hate paperwork."

"You and me both."

"Well at least I'm finished. You?"

Elliot looked stuck. "No, help me, please?"

Olivia laughed at him. He was always the slow one when it came to paperwork. "What do I get out of the deal?" She inquired grinning.

"What do you want?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something." She smiled. "Wanna take a break and grab a cup of coffee down the street?"

"Sure." Elliot smiled getting out of his chair.

"Hold it you two." Cragen said exiting his office. "We've got a case. A young girl was raped." He said handing them the slip with the information on it. Elliot and Olivia started to walk away when Cragen's voice stopped them. "Elliot, the 911 call came from your house phone."

_**A/N: Oooo a cliffhanger, ha ha. Yes I'm evil, but reviews help.**_


	7. Hurt

**_A/N: I'm loving the reviews, especially the ones from the last chapter, so keep them coming._**

**Chapter 7:Hurt**

Elliot was driving like a madman, not really paying attention to what was in front of him, only worried about his daughter.

"El, slow down some." Olivia said but if he heard her, he didn't acknowledge her, he only drove faster. Sliding to a stop, Elliot jumped out the car, not even worrying about the keys in the ignition. Olivia grabbed the keys and hoped out the car, right behind Elliot. Seeing the rage and worry from Elliot, she tried to calm him down. "Elliot, try and calm down." She put a gentle hand on his arm.

Pushing away her hand, Elliot turned around to face her. "Calm down? How the hell am I suppose to calm down when my daughter could be hurt? Maybe if you had kids of your own, then you would understand!" Elliot yelled the words without thinking. Realizing what he said, he started to apologize when his head cocked to the side and he felt the sting on his cheek. "Liv I-"

"How dare you?" Olivia interrupted with tears streaming down her face. Not caring what he had to say, she walked off.

Sighing, Elliot followed her trying to think of a way to make it up to her.

Upon entering the crime scene, the two detectives went to talk to the little girl that was getting checked out by paramedics.

Elliot sighed with relief, seeing that it wasn't Lizzie, but he still wanted to see Lizzie for himself. "Go and check on your daughter." Olivia replied reading his mind. "I can take it from here."

"Thanks." Elliot said knowing that Olivia most likely loathed him right now, but she always put his kids before them.

Racing up the stairs to his apartment, Elliot let himself into his home. Opening the door he saw his kids on the couch watching tv, with an officer not too far away. The officer looked up at him with a questioning glance, wondering why a special victims detective was there. He got his answer when the two twins spoke up.

"Daddy!" The twins shrieked running to their father.

"Hey guys." Elliot said picking up his daughter, needing to know she was alright. Looking up at the officer, Elliot nodded his head as a thank you and the officer nodded back walking out the apartment to give Elliot some privacy with his kids. "Where's Krissy?"

"The police officers wanted to talk to her." Lizzie responded from her father's arm. Elliot nodded his head in understanding, explained why the police officer was there. Kissing Lizzie's head, Elliot placed her on the floor.

Olivia walked into the apartment seeing Elliot and his children talking. Just like Elliot, Olivia needed to see for herself that Lizzie was ok. Sighing with relief Olivia spoke up. "Elliot, I called Captain, he said we can report to him tomorrow morning." Elliot nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Lizzie asked disappointed.

Olivia crouched down to her level. "Sorry kiddo. But maybe I'll see you and Dickie tomorrow, ok?"

Lizzie gave her a small smile. "Ok."

"Bye kids." Olivia said standing up.

"Liv, wait!" Elliot said stopping her. "Can we talk?"

"Save it Elliot, I don't want to hear it." She said grimly and walked out the door.

"Dad, is Olivia mad at you?" Dickie questioned.

Elliot sighed. "Yea, she is."

* * *

After putting the twins down for the night, Elliot sat on his couch nursing a bottle of beer. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed the same number that he's been trying to reach for the last hour. Getting no answer, he hung up. He knew she wasn't sleep; he also knew that she was extremely pissed at him, but most of all…hurt.

Sighing he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Things were going great up until they had to go to work. He had the woman of his dreams that he loved dearly, but now he didn't know where they stood. Picking up his cell phone once again, Elliot dialed her number for the umpteenth time knowing she wouldn't pick up but needing to try anyways. Upon hearing her voicemail, Elliot groaned. "Liv…please pick up…I'm sorry…I'm a jackass, I didn't mean what I said…please call me back…" Elliot said hanging up.

Listening to her voicemail, Olivia sighed wiping the tears from her eyes. She wanted to be left alone, but she knew Elliot would keep calling. He was the very last person she wanted to talk to right now. He was her best friend, and he hurt badly, more than anything she wanted a child of her own, but he just threw it in her face like it meant nothing. She knew he was sorry and felt guilty, she could hear it in the sound of his voice.

Hearing a knock on her door, she ignored it. The knocking continued, but she figured whoever it was would leave eventually. Unfortunately, the person only opted for a different method. When she saw the door knob turn she began to panic and grabbed her gun. When the door opened, she drew the gun and aimed it at the intruder. "Freeze!"

"Woah." Elliot said putting his hands in the air. "It's just me Liv." Once she put the gun down, Elliot relaxed and closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Elliot?" Olivia snapped.

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"There's a reason for that. Where's Dickie and Lizzie?"

"At home, my brother is there watching them for the night."

"Go home to your kids Elliot."

"No, not until we work this out."

"There's nothing to work out."

"Olivia," Elliot said softly, "Please talk to me." He approached her.

"I hate you right now."

"I know and I'm so sorry baby." Elliot took her hands in his and made her sit in his lap as he sat on the couch. "I'm an ass."

"I know." Olivia mumbled. "El, what you said really hurt me."

Elliot sighed. "I know I shouldn't have said what I did but I was scared shitless because of Lizzie so I wasn't thinking. Please know that I didn't mean what I said."

"I know you didn't, but please don't do it again." She begged.

"I promise I won't gorgeous." Elliot responded kissing away her tears. "Liv, let me hold you tonight." Nodding her head, she led the way to her bedroom.

_**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Review?**_


End file.
